nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bentley Continental Supersports (Coupé)
Not to be confused with the Convertible version. The Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé was released on October 25th, 2011 and is available in the car dealer for SpeedBoost. The Red Juggernaut edition was released on March 2nd, 2012 for SpeedBoost. The Spitfire Drag edition of the Continental Coupé was released on October 22nd, 2012. On December 14th, 2012, the Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé became available for in-game Cash. Performance Inexperienced racers may draw some parallels to cars such as the Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 and the Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee, due to its big, fat body and heavy weight, but upon close inspection, the Bentley Continental Supersports comes as a surprise, for it is undeniably one of the best heavyweights in the game. While its top speed is rather low due to its gigantic size and heavy mass, beneath the Continental's enormous hood is a massive W12 that pumps out tons of power for straight-line acceleration. Its Nitrous may be weak compared to other Class A cars, but the car's massive torque coupled with its AWD drivetrain helps the Continental move all that bulk off the line at great speed. Surprisingly, and fortunately, the Continental has decent handling, even though it is a heavy car. It takes corners slowly due to a natural tendency to understeer, but unlike the Nissan GT-R SpecV R35, it does not feel too loose and drifty. With that said, the car is most certainly not a plaything for the inexperienced, and best suits drivers who are used to racing with tough-to-control cars. The Continental's racing potential is rather limited by its weak Nitrous and slightly difficult handling. Circuit races suit the car well though. The Continental, however, shines as one of the top Team Escape vehicles in the game. Its massive size and heavy weight enables it to take down police cruisers; even Federal Corvette cruisers struggle to bring this car to a stop. Like the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, the Continental can stop and deal a lot of damage to a charging Rhino, and should the player choose not to run into one, the Continental's grip can help it steer away. The car is even more powerful in single-player pursuits, where it easily crushes cop cars with its tough front end. In a whole, the Bentley Continental Supersports is a great choice for a wide variety of events despite its hefty price tag. It offers a great mix of excellent performance and exotic looks, and can be a pleasurable ride, whether in the heat of racing, the mayhem of pursuits, or in casual drives. Editions *White *Spitfire *Black *Blue Juggernaut (Unavailable) *Red Juggernaut (Unavailable) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers This car does not have any Spoilers available. Hoods This car does not have any Hoods available. Appearances NFSHP2010.jpg NFSS2.jpg Gallery Bentley Super Sport.jpg|White Edition Bentley Red Juggernaut.jpg|Red Juggernaut Bentley_Blue_Juggernaut.jpg|Blue Juggernaut Bentley_Continental_Spitfire.jpg|"Spitfire" Drag edition Category:Cars Category:Bentley Category:SpeedBoost Category:AWD Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:British Cars Category:W12 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Drag Edition Cars Category:IGC Cars